


Agrabah Sunset

by afterandalasia



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Castration, Comfort Sex, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he leaves, Jafar manages one last revenge: he castrates Aladdin, intending to make him useless as a consort for the Princess. Hurt and humiliated, Aladdin flees, but Jasmine is determined to find him and show him how much she loves and wants him still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agrabah Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> From the [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=495721#t495721) at Disney Kink.

One last gift, Jafar had said. One last gift before he disappeared from Agrabah, before he was beyond their reach and beyond their fears. Aladdin had sworn that he would follow, before he knew what the gift had been, before...  
  
He looked down at the front of his pants. It had taken work to find clothes that would let him return to his street-rat self, that would fade into Agrabah. At least, until he could leave the city altogether.  
  
The decision of what to do now was not that hard. He wrapped his cloak tighter around him, grabbed hold of the top of the wall, and with a heft of his arms pulled himself over. He knew his way from here, back into the streets, back into his homeland. Even if his heart was no longer in it, Aladdin knew that he could survive.  
  
He slipped into the streets of Agrabah in the rose-dust sunrise, face shadowed, back to the place that used to be his house. He would need some time to gather supplies - supplies of the street, not of the sort that he would have gained from the palace - before he could leave the city. There, tiredness overcame him; it was not difficult to fall asleep again on the clay floor beneath the thin blanket that remained there. It did not surprise him that none had taken his place there.  
  
Somehow it was easier to sleep when he could fool himself that he was part of his old life again.  
  
He woke at sunset, the sky purpling and his room becoming dark, and cursed himself for having lost so much of the day. Aladdin threw back his blanket and was about to get to his feet when he noticed the shrouded, hooded figure sitting on the sill of his window, looking out over the city. He looked around for anything that might have been a weapon but could only raise a piece of wood in his hand as he stole towards the window, bare feet silent on the ground.  
  
The figure turned. Aladdin raised the length of wood; jumping to her feet, the figure gave a cry that was undeniably feminine and backed against the wall. As she did so, her hood fell away from her face, revealing her features lit gold with sun.  
  
"Jasmine?" The wood dropped from his hands, and he backed away a step. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to find you," she replied. She stepped towards him again, reaching out, but he backed away. "I couldn't find you, and then one of the guards said he saw you this morning and..." she sighed. "I know something's wrong, but-"  
  
"Something?" Aladdin's lip curled in distaste. "Jasmine, I'm of no use to you! You're a princess - you need a husband, children! I can't be that any more. I should just leave Agrabah."  
  
"Aladdin!" she cried, and before he could step away she had caught hold of his arms, her dark eyes staring up into his. "I love you, and no other. I couldn't bear being without you."  
  
"But without-"  
  
"Sssh." She placed her finger to his lips, as she had done before to silence him, and then kissed him on the mouth. As he tried to pull away, despondent, she wrapped one hand around the back of his head to hold him there. Finally she broke away, but kept her gaze intense on his. "I don't care, Aladdin. I love _you_."  
  
"I just don't know if I can go back after what happened, Jasmine."  
  
She ran her hands down his chest, bare beneath the vest he was wearing. "Perhaps there's something I could do to change your mind?"  
  
"Jasmine-" he started to protest, but she kissed him again and pressed her body against him. He gave a slight moan, despite himself, his hands slipping around her slender waist. Before he knew it, the simple shift that she was wearing over her own clothes had slipped away to leave her in her usual clothes before him, the silk of her top and harem pants, light enough that he can feel the press of her nipples against his chest.  
  
Aladdin broke away, turning his head aside. "I can't," he whispered.

Jasmine traced one hand across the base of his belly, just about his waistband. "You _can_ ," she replied.  
  
She took hold of him tenderly, kissed him, peeled away both of their clothes and pressed herself into his body. Then, with warmth in her eyes, she dropped down to her knees in front of him and took his cock into her hand. The skin beneath, where his balls should have been, was smooth and shiny, like a fresh scar. Jafar's last gift.  
  
At first he did not harden to her touch, but then she ran her hand along his shaft, teasing, fluttering fingers that rolled and flickered against his skin, up to tease against the head then sliding down again to the very base and the sensitive point there. Aladdin moaned, then looked down, surprised to see himself becoming harder in Jasmine's hand.  
  
"But--" he said.  
  
Jasmine looked up, placing one finger to her lips for a moment. They shone, as did the wicked look in her eyes, and he realised just what she intended as she took him in her mouth. Her tongue brushed against the underside of his cock, light at first, then harder with teasing strokes as her hand cupped his length. Aladdin found himself breathless, the warmth of her mouth and the clever work of her tongue making him weak at the knees.  
  
When she finally broke away, she reached up to him, her bare breasts exposed to him, a shadow between her thighs where she knelt. "Come to me, Aladdin," she said.  
  
He knelt, all but falling to his knees, reaching to kiss her mouth over and over again, aching for her. He took one breast in his hand, cupped it, shifting his hand to squeeze and massage her nipple and to hear her sigh softly against him. The other hand dipped lower, brushing against her belly and her thigh, the dark curls nestled between, then she playfully pushed him down onto the ground. Aladdin fell onto his back, sprawled, as Jasmine straddled him. Her beauty never failed to take his breath away; certainly not when she was naked in his eyes, the sunset painting her body with blushing light.  
  
She caught his eye, smiled coyly, and placed her hands at her shoulders before running them slowly down her body. Over the curves of her breast, the slender line of her waist, down the front of her smooth thighs and then, with just one hand now, up between to toy with herself, hand tracing small circles. Aladdin's cock was just before her, fully hard now and standing proud of his stomach, the tip glistening. "Don't you still want this, Aladdin?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he replied, throat dry.  
  
She wrapped her hand around him again, rising up, then lowering her hips so that she enveloped him. He groaned at the warmth around him, trickles of fire running up and down his veins at the touch.  
  
"You can still have it," she murmured; he could just about hear it through the pounding in his ears.  
  
His hips rose to meet her thrusts, hands cupping her buttocks as they drew their bodies together, over and over. Somewhere he pushed her to the floor, pinning her down with his weight, with whispers of encouragement and pleasure on her lips as they found themselves again. Her back arched as she neared climax, she moaned his name, and then with a tumultuous shudder he felt her muscles tighten around him as she cried out. It was enough to tip him over the edge and he came as well, thrusting hard against her, then slipping into the glow of their aftermath breathless and with his hair damp against his forehead.  
  
He fell beside her, her eyes still half-closed and a smile on her lips, and looked up towards the ceiling. Jasmine's fingers stole across his chest, caressing him gently, and then she tilted her chin to face him. "Come back, Aladdin," she whispered. "Come back to me."  
  
"I think..." he replied slowly, "I may need a little more persuasion."  
  
A smirk came to Jasmine's lips. "I think that can be arranged."


End file.
